Injectors for injecting a reagent into an exhaust stream of an engine typically include an injector core having several components that are at least partially received within an injector body. Therefore, the injector core may need to be secured with the injector body. In many cases, the injector core is welded to the injector body. However, the process for welding the injector core to the injector body may be challenging and time consuming, at least in part, due to a complexity of the geometry of the injector body and the injector body. Further, the welds may be located such that a load transfer path on the injector core for securing the injector core to the injector body is less than optimal. Consequently, this may pose various challenges in the assembly, manufacture, and operation of the injector as a whole.
In other cases of assembling and manufacturing injectors, a cover member may be provided for securing the injector core with the injector body. However, conventional designs of injector bodies, injector cores and/or the cover members are configured such that the injector core may be rendered unconstrained in its movement relative to the injector body and/or the cover member. The unconstrained injector core may interfere with a normal operation of the injector.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide an improved injector addressing some or all of these concerns.